Falling From Grace
by moosmiles
Summary: While the rangers are away, Grumm will play. SydZ, SydBridge, JackSky, BridgeSydZ COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Falling From Grace**

**Chapter One**

This is really important to me. Please R&R!

* * *

Syd wrapped an arm around Z as they lay on the couch, watching the guys play videogames. Z rested her head on Syd's should her and Syd rested her head on Z's.

"Oh, oh, oh," Jack yelled as Sky beat him. The annoying victory music played again, declaring Sky the official. Syd and Z giggled.

"The champion! Again!" Sky exclaimed.

"No! One more game!" Jack whined.

"C'mon, Jack," Syd said.

"Yeah, Sky won fair and square," Z said. "Square! Get it, Syd?" Both girls laughed.

"Very funny, girls," Sky said.

"Speaking of fair, there's a fare coming to town. It opens tonight! Can we go, Jack? Can we go? Hu? Hu? Hu?" Bridge said, jumping on the chair he sat on.

"Whoa there, Bridge," Jack said. "Alright, we'll go to the fare, but you three," he looks at Syd, Z, and Bridge, "Have to be good!"

"Yes!" Bridge exclaimed, jumping up and landing on top of Syd. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's go change! I wanna look human!" Z exclaimed, pulling Syd to their room. Syd waved bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling From Grace**

**Chapter 2**

melly - I'm glad you like my idea. Here's the update!

R&R!

* * *

"We all ready?" Jack called into the back of the jeep. Syd and Z were playing with their hats and Bridge was looking through their purses for gum or candy. He looked at Sky, who sat next to him.

"I think we're good to go," Sky assured. Jack started the jeep and drove off.

Ten minutes later...

"Are we there yet?" Bridge asked.

"No!" Z and Syd said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

Ten minutes after that...

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Bridge exclaimed.

"I told you to go before we left!" Jack yelled, looking in the rearview mirror.

"I did! But it's been twenty minutes!" Bridge whined.

One hour later...

Sky looked over his shoulder to see how the girls were. Syd was asleep in Z's arms and Z had her arms wrapped protectively around Syd. He sighed in relief that Bridge wasn't keeping them up.

"We're here!" Jack exclaimed. Z woke up and shook her friend gently. Syd woke up and the rangers ran their separate ways around the carnival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling From Grace**

**Chapter 3**

**_sye04 - I'm glad you find it funny._**

**_masterranger3 - I'm glad you liked the first two chapters. This chapter's longer and the nxt one will be too._**

**_R&R!_**

Sky and Jack walked around the carnival together.

"So, um, you wanna play any games?" Sky asked.

"Aren't we in the kid area?" Jack questioned, looking around the carnival they ended up walking into. "Where are the girls and..." They heard singing and turned around to a stage.

"BRIDGE?" the two boys screamed in unison.

"I wanna make love to you, Kitten!" Bridge sang in the worst voice ever. Sky and Jack pulled Bridge off stage. Everyone applauded their bravery.

"Bad, bad, Bridge," Jack said. Bridge jutted out his bottom lip and tears filled his eyes. "God, no." Bridge started to cry.

Syd pulled Z onto the merry-go-round. Z took a lick of their vanilla ice cream cone as the ride started. Syd giggled at the ice cream of Z's cheek.

"What's so funny?" Z asked.

"Here," Syd said, taking the ice cream off of Z's cheek with her thumb and licking it off the edge of her thumb. "By the way, you look extremely adorable today."

"Ditto," Z said. For one second in her life, Syd thought Z may have liked her more than a friends. "Oh, look at that cute boy over there, Syd." Z nodded her head to a guy in the crowds. "He's, like, so totally digging on you." Syd lost her spirit, frowning and losing her good mood.

"Yeah, totally digging on me," the blond sighed heavily in agreement.

"Candy?" Sky questioned. "I'll buy you candy!" Bridge stopped crying for a second.

"What kind of candy?" the green ranger asked.

"Gum!" Sky answered. Bridge cried again.

"Good job, Sky!" Jack exclaimed.

"I didn't look for him and the girls!" Sky exclaimed. "Cotton candy!"

"YAHHH!" Bridge exclaimed, hugging onto Sky.

"Okay, let go," Sky said.

"Speaking of the girls, where are they?" Jack asked. They heard to familiar laughs and turned around to see Z and Syd walking towards them, sharing a vanilla cone.

"Z! SYD!" Bridge exclaimed, hugging onto Z.

"Hey, Bridge!" Z greeted. Syd glared.

"Bridge knows how much I like Z! Why is he doing this to me?" Syd fumed inside her mind.

"Sky's gonna buy me cotton candy! And I sang about making love to Kat!" Bridge said enthusiastically.

"That's..." Z searched her words carefully, "Mice... Nice! That's nice."

"But then again, it is Bridge," Syd settled herself down inside and smiled at Z. Z smiled back.

"I'm starved. Let's go get real food!" Z said. "Thinking about giving Bridge cotton candy!" She glared at Sky as they walked to the food court. "He'll be bouncing off everything in this carnival!" She took Bridge's hand.

"It was the only thing to shut him up!" Sky reasoned. Z rolled her eyes. "You didn't hear him cry?" Z and Syd widened their eyes and raised their eyebrows. "Opps. I mean..." Syd sighed.

"You what?" Z yelled.

"Good going, Sky!" Jack hissed. Sky looked sadly and shamefully at the ground.

"Oh no, Jack Gregory Peter! Sky's not getting all the blame!" She, Jack, and Bridge continued to walk on. Syd and Sky hung back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling Form Grace**

**Chapter 4 – Deal with Devils**

Syd and Sky stopped as Jack, Z, and Bridge walked on.

"You okay?" Sky asked the pink ranger.

"No," she answered quietly. "You?"

"In between right now. Does Jack hate me?" he asked.

"He doesn't hate you, Sky. He just has problems adjusting to us," she said. "Did you tell him yet?"

"No, not yet. Have you told Z?" he asked.

"I wish. She keeps talking about a bunch guys liking me," she said. "We promise each other that we'll tell them tonight, before this over."

"Alright. We have a deal, Pinkie," he said. "C'mon, let's go." They ran to the foot court and got in line with their friends.

"Where did you two go?" Jack asked.

"We had to go to the bathroom," Syd answered off the top of her head.

"Okay," Jack shrugged off.

"What do you guys want? Bridge is getting a plain hotdog and Jack and I are both getting chili cheese dogs," Z said.

"I'll take a cheeseburger," Sky said.

"Me too," Syd said.

"A cheeseburger? Princess, are you sure?" Z asked. "It's all greasy and fatty."

"I am human, Z," Syd said. "I'm sorry, Z, I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm fine," Z assured. They ordered.

Jack and Sky sat at one table, while Z, Syd, and Bridge sat at another.

"Syd, I have to go to the bathroom," Bridge said as Z threw out the food they didn't finish.

"Okay, c'mon," Syd said. "Guys, we're taking Bridge to the bathroom." Z and Syd left to the port-a-potties with Bridge.

"Jack, there's something I need to tell you," Sky said.

"Okay, shoot," Jack said.

"I'm in love with you. There I said it," the blue clad guy said.

"Wow," the leader sighed.

"I understand if you don't want to..." Sky started.

"No. I just always imagined you with Syd," the red ranger said.

"You're kidding right?" Sky laughed. "Syd's gay. She likes Z."

"Uh-oh," Jack said.

"What's up?" Sky asked.

"Z might not respond so well to that," Jack said.

"Shit! Syd!" Sky called, running to look for Syd. Jack followed close behind.

"Grumm!" Morgana said.

"What?" he asked.

"The rangers are gone! New Tech City is defenseless," Morgana said. "We can over throw it!"

"Very good, Morgana! I'll send some foot soldiers to set toil on the city," Grumm said.

"Z?" Syd said.

"Yeah?" Z questioned.

"Do you like girls?" Syd asked.

"Why?" the yellow ranger asked.

"I like you," the smaller girl said.

"What?"

"Scratch that... I love you," she said.

"Syd, I... I gotta go," Z said, running off.

Syd sat on a bench and burst into tears. Bridge came out and sat next to her. HE wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"I'm glad you're normal again," she sniffled.

"Yeah. You okay?" he asked in concern.

"I told Z and she took off," Syd cried.

"I heard. Its okay, Syd. She'll talk to you soon," he assured. "Everything will be fine." She nodded.

"Thank, Bridge," she said, hugging him.

"No problem," he said, embracing back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling From Grace**

**Chapter 5**

"Z?" Sky called. "Syd?" He sighed, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Shhhh. She's fine, Sky," Jack assured, taking his hand and kissing the blue ranger's knuckles. "Think optimistically. Maybe she didn't tell Z yet."

"No, we swore we'd tell both of you after dinner," Sky informed.

"Hey," Jack pointed to a girl with olive skin and brunette hair. She had on blue jeans and a yellow halter top with big brown boots and a black biker cap.

"Z?" Sky called. The lady turned around and ran the other way in fear. "Z, no!"

He and Jack chased after her. She tripped over her feet and fell to the ground, rubbing her scratched up face. Jack kneeled next to her and she threw herself into his arms, letting out deep sobs.

"Z, don't be stubborn," Jack whispered in her ear softly. "Talk to Sydney. She needs you, Sis."

Bridge helped Syd walk over to the Ferris wheel. He sat down and gently pulled Syd next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and the ride started as they started to snuggle as the sunset sprayed colors of yellow, pink, and orange everywhere in a breathtaking scene across the fair.

"This isn't right," she whispered as their breathing exceeded heavily.

"No, it isn't," he whispered back before their lips met in a passionate kiss. After the kiss, she gasped for air as she rubbed her swollen lips.

"Oh, Bridge," she moaned.

"I love you, Syd," he whispered. She looked at him with wide blue eyes full of fear and confusion.

"Sir, Gruumm is attacking the city," Kat informed as the alarms rang through out the academy.

"Contact the rangers," Cruger ordered. Kat contacted Sky, but he didn't pick. She tried the other rangers, but yet again no one picked up.

"Sir, no one..." she started.

"I know, Kat. Send C Squad," he ordered.

"But they're not trained in this area of fighting..." Kat started.

"I said send C Squad and that's an order!" Cruger growled. She did as he said.

Jack thought for a moment and started to whisper in Z's ear, "No more talk of darkness; Forget these wide-eyed fears." She looked up at him, wiping her tear struck eyes and started to smile softly. "I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you." She let a tear out of the corner of her eye and he quickly wiped it away. "Go get her, Z." She nodded, her confidence now boosted. She started to walk away, but turned back around at the boys.

"What?" Sky asked her, pulling his boyfriend up on his feet.

"I don't know where she is. Will you guys come with me?" she asked, playing with one of the many rings on her fingers. They just laughed, joining the yellow ranger in her search for their friend.

Morgana cackled evilly as she cracked her whip once again. A hand tapped her shoulder and she turned around to find Kat. Kat stood in fighting stance.

"Are you seriously asking me to battle you?" Morgana questioned. "I mean, it is a bit unfair."

"Hit me with your best shot!" Kat challenged.

Morgana threw a clenched fist at the rangers' mentor, but Kat swiftly grabbed Morgana by the wrist, and then twisted behind her back. She saw one of the foot soldiers slice one of the L Squad cadets and screamed, dropping her hold on Morgana and running to catch the small child. She removed a red strand of hair from the face and held the twelve year old to her body tightly.

"Sam, no," she whispered, rocking him from side to side. Cadets fell left and right around her as she held Sam in her arms.

She looked up and saw blue heads spraying oil at SPD Academy and watched them light the building on fire. She screamed, running at them, Sam still in her arms.

They started shooting at her, but no matter how many lasers and bullets sunk into her skin, Kat kept going. Then Sam was stabbed in her arms again and fell out of her grasp. She screamed once more, pulled out her handgun she had made and started shooting at them.

"Kat!" she heard her name being screamed from her leading commander, "Stop!" But she didn't stop, she continued shooting. A laser shot into her stomach and her wounds started getting to her as she started to collapse.

Cruger raced to catch her as she fell. He grabbed Sam in his other arm and carried them to an aid vehicle. He ran a hand through Kat's hair.

"I tried, Doggie," she whispered to him. "I tried."

"I know, Kitten, I know. Just rest now," he said as she was being hooked up to the life support. He looked over at Sam, who now had a white blanket over him, which quickly turned red from the blood on his body. "Where are they?" he wondered aloud to himself.

Syd quickly fled from Bridge, but he followed. He pulled her in his arms and she pushed away.

"Bridge, you know I'm in love with Z!" Syd said.

"I know, but she's afraid of that," Bridge argued.

"She's just a little confused! She'll understand soon! I know she will!... I have faith in her..." she trailed off.

"Faith?" he laughed. "Syd, she ran away from you. She panicked and got scared. She ran. She always does!"

She shoved him, "No she doesn't! How can you say this about her? After all she's done for you! She's taken care of you! She defended you! She's an easy sucker in giving you everything you want! She's helped you in battles! Both mentally and physically and you treat her like this! Bridge, get away from me!" She stormed away and fell to the ground after running into someone.

"I'm so sorry," said a male voice.

"Sky?" Syd said, getting a better view of him. Then she saw her. "Z!" She stood up and embraced the yellow ranger. Z embraced back, kissing Syd's cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Syd. I really want to give you... us... a chance. If you'll still let me," Z apologized with hope.

"Of course," Syd nodded against Z's chest. She looked up at the Latino and they kissed. Z then buried her face in Syd's neck.

Sky pulled Jack in his arms and they kissed too.


	6. Fate of Us All

**Falling From Grace**

**Chapter 6 – Fate of Us All...**

The rangers all walked together through the carnival and as they did something caught the eye of the green ranger.

"Guys," Bridge said, stopping his walk. They all looked at him and looked towards where his gaze landed. Syd gasped. Z gaped. Sky got teary eyed. Jack's eyes went wide. "Did anyone bring their morpher?"

"No... I thought Jack did," Syd said.

"Me too," Z nodded.

"I thought Sky did," Jack admitted.

"Well... no... it was our day off..." Sky shrugged.

"What do we do?" the pink ranger asked, trying so hard not to cry as she looked at the nightmare she'd had for months.

"We better head back," the red leader commanded.

"Right!" they all exclaimed and raced to the SPD jeep.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away_

Jack and Sky took the front seats, while Z and Syd sat in the back. Sky turned the radio on to hear the news.

_"...New Tech has been under the torture of Gruumm for several hours now. And one question comes to every citizen's mind... 'where are the Power Rangers'? Commander Anubis Cruger has reported almost all SPD is either dead or injured..."_

"TURN IT OFF!" Z yelled. "NOW DAMNIT!" Syd held onto her girlfriend to calm her down as she cried.

Sky turned it off. Jack took his hand in comfort. His blue eyes looked into dark brown ones, breaking the red ranger's heart. He focused back on the road.

Syd held Z tightly.

After what seemed like an eternity, the rangers found themselves driving through a demolished New Tech City. As they looked around, driving down the street, they all unleashed silent tears of horrification.

Z replicated out and disappeared from Syd's arms.

"Z!" Syd screamed. "Stop the car!" Jack stopped and Syd ran after her. "Z!"

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

Z ran around, "Sam? Sam, c'mon! Don't be playin' me!" She ran to a pile of cadet bodies and threw them around to find Sam.

After awhile of searching she found him. His tiny body stained with innocent blood. She ran her fingertips over the slice on his neck and then placed her hand on the hole jutted into his stomach. She started to cry seeing the little boy die this way. She kissed his cheek. "Sam..." tears trailed down her face and she shoved her head against his chest. She wanted to hear his heartbeat. Feel his arms hug her. Tell her it was a joke and that he was there. But he couldn't ---- Sam was dead.

Syd, Jack, Sky, and Bridge ran up behind Z. She kneeled there, cradling Sam in her arms.

"It's like he's almost here..." she said softly through clenched teeth.

"We found Kat and DC..." Bridge started.

Z looked up with hopeful teary eyes, "And?"

"They're dead, Z..." Sky informed.

Z looked away, "Oh..."

Syd kneeled next to her, "Everything will be okay, Z. I swear... This will all end well..." She kissed her significant other's forehead as her eyes drifted to the blood and ash covered floor and more tears poured. The pink clad girl pulled the yellow ranger in her arms, trying her best to comfort her.

_I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

Sky and Jack sat next to Syd and Bridge by the fire they had made, holding hands as Z sharpened a stick with a rock. She had stopped crying and had the look of death in her eyes, but was still very much alive.

"Z, please?" Syd begged. "Come and sit with me..."

"Not until that monster is killed!" she snapped at her girlfriend. "When I see him fall, I will gladly join the four of you... Until then..."

Z started walking off.

"Z!" she screamed. She stood up and watched her girlfriend walk away with tears in her eyes. "Z-EEEEEEEEEE! God!" She growled and kicked the ambers of the fire nearby her foot. She started to cry as she let out a shriek of aggravation.

"Syd..." Bridge started.

"NO!" she exclaimed. "I'm not letting her go alone! I love her! I can't live without her! And I. Hate. You. Bridge Carson!" She ran after her girlfriend to safe her.

"What did you do?" Sky demanded.

"Nothing..." Bridge huffed. Jack rolled his eyes and dragged both his boyfriend and friend with him to the girls.

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

Z stood near the cliff by the Pacific Ocean. "GRUUMM! YOU WANT SOMEONE! TAKE ME!"

Morgana appeared behind Z. She lifted her sword and raised it above the yellow ranger's body. She swung it down, when Z ducked, rolling out of the way.

"Where's Gruumm?" She demanded, pulling her blaster out of her bag and shot at Morgana.

"Your little commander killed him. Then I killed your Doggie!" Morgana cackled, shooting back and throwing a dagger past the brunette SPD officer.

"Z!" a high-pitched, female voice called. She looked over her shoulder.

"Syd! No!" Z screeched. She raced towards Syd throwing her out of the way and to the ground. The long dagger dug into her stomach, gutting her hard as she fell to the rocky ground.

"Z!" Syd screamed. She ran to her girlfriend and took her in her arms. "Z? Z, can you hear me?"

"And then... there was one..." Morgana swung her sword around and was about to dashed Syd across with it, when several bullets hit her in the chest, making her fall to the ground dead.

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

Sky, Jack, and Bridge kneeled next to Syd and Z.

"Is she okay?" Sky asked in concern.

"Z?" Syd's voice cracked. "Baby, please? Answer me! Please?" She kissed Z's forehead.

"It's... so cold, Syd..." came Z's whisper of a voice. She was turning a pale gray tone and her body was going limb as blood poured from the wound in her stomach. "I love you..." her voice faded as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Syd started to sob, cradling Z's head in her arms. Her tears rolled onto Z's face.

_I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

Bridge looked up and his mouth dropped. He tapped Sky's shoulder and the blue and red rangers looked up.

"Syd..." Sky started. Syd ignored him. "Syd." He tapped her spine.

"Leave me..." Syd cried.

"No! Syd, look!" Jack exclaimed.

Syd looked up and gasped at the sight before her.

"Syd!"

She stood up and ran into the arms of Kat and Cruger. They held her and she sobbed in their embrace.

"Oh my god! I thought you guys were lost forever!" she cried.

"Oh, Syd," Kat chuckled.

"SPD's back then?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is, Cadet Landors," Cruger assured. The six of them exchanged hugs and tears for awhile.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me  
But I can't ask you to give what You already gave_

"C'mon, Syd!" Sam exclaimed, dragging her outside of SPD.

Syd laughed as she passed by her boyfriend and friends with a quick wave of her hand. They raced after Syd and Sam. Syd picked up Sam and carried him as she ran, both of them screaming as they were chased by Sky, Jack, and Bridge.

"Ahhhhh!" Syd screamed as Bridge's hands wrapped around her waist and Jack took Sam.

"There we go!" Jack said, putting Sam on Sky's shoulders. He and his boyfriend shared a kiss.

Syd grinned at Bridge and they kissed as well.

Her sadly gaze drifted to a stone behind all four boys when they parted. She got tears in her eyes and covered her face.

"What is it, Syd?" Bridge asked. Syd pointed to the stone behind them. They all turned around.

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

"It's been two years," Sky gaped.

"That long?" Jack questioned.

"Yup," Sky assured. Sam squirmed to get down and Sky placed him on the ground.

"Syd?" Sam said. "You look like you need a hug..." He stretched his arms out and Syd smiled, reaching down and embracing with the young boy. She kissed his cheek.

"In desperate need," she smiled softly, wiping her eyes as they separated.

Bridge wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry, Syd... I know how much you hate the memory of..."

"I don't hate the memories... almost all of them I love... except for..." she trailed off and the tears spilled like Niagara Falls. "I'm sorry." She pulled away from Bridge and covered her face, getting on her knees. She crawled over to the stone and her hands reached for the chiseled gray stone made two years ago.

_I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging  
You to be my escape._

She collapsed against the stone, pressing her forehead against it and clouds conquered the sun's bright rays. She clutched to the stone, tears springing from her eyes. Arms wrapped around her waist and she gazed into heavenly eyes.

"I'll never leave you... I'm always here... My love," the heavenly figure assured.

"Z? Don't leave me! ZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Her head lifted from the stone and she gasped.

"Syd... c'mon... it's about to rain!" Bridge called. Sam, Jack, and Sky were already running into the SPD Academy.

Syd crawled about a foot away from the stone and gazed at it with wonder, "Yeah, just let me get another look..."

Bridge kneeled next to her and took her hand to give her strength and comfort. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed the side of her temple.

She sighed, "Let's go inside, Babe."

"'Kay, Sweetheart," he answered. He started to leave and she lingered slowly behind, gazing over her shoulder at the stone as she did so.

_I fought you for so long  
I should have let you win  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were you_

**Elizabeth Renee Delgado**

**July 18, 2007 – September 06, 2027**

**Friend, Sister, and Ranger**

**MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU**

_So were you..._

_

* * *

_

AN: This isthe end of "Falling From Grace". I'm not sure if I want to make a sequel, but I'm thinking about it. Thank you for reading. Now... please review! (Relient K's song "Be My Escape is not mine, nor are the characters.)


End file.
